Birthday Gift
by berrywarbler
Summary: Kurt knows Finn well enough to know what the perfect birthday present would be. He isn't disappointed. Written as part of my own personal birthday gift to the wonderful giaface.


Kurt hummed quietly under his breath, placing a couple more waffles on the plate next to him. He knew the scent of freshly made breakfast would awake Finn from his content slumber, and sure enough it was only moments until Finn blundered into the room, rubbing his eyes.

"I smell food," he said observantly, and Kurt bit back a chuckle.

"I made you waffles and eggs and-"

"Is that _bacon_?" Finn asked greedily, his eyes opening now at the plate Kurt had prepared for him.

"I figured you deserved a birthday treat," Kurt shrugged, and Finn crossed the room quicker than Kurt had ever seen him do before, capturing him in a sudden kiss. "Oh," Kurt responded when Finn had let go of him, vaguely aware that he had at some point left the ground in order for Finn to put him back on it.

"You're the best pseudo-brother-boyfriend a guy could have," Finn responded sincerely, shoveling food into his mouth almost immediately.

"Well, I knew that you would sleep all day if I let you, and the best way to get you up is by bribing you with food," Kurt said, sitting down and pulling his own plate of eggs towards him.

"This is delicious," Finn promised with his mouth full.

"Chew with your mouth closed," Kurt reminded, and Finn nodded but continued regardless.

"Seriously, you have been holding out all these years. This is even better than that-what was it you made for me last year?"

"I made you crepes last year Finn. I was mistaken in my adventure to educate you."

"Right, well, this is fucking awesome. Clearly, sleeping with you has its perks." Kurt blushed scarlet, but as no one was around to hear him the embarrassment faded quickly. The _sleeping with you _thing was still new to him, still caught him off guard whenever Finn would smirk in his direction. And while Kurt was sure Finn still hadn't realized he was in love with Kurt, Kurt was pleased he had at least noticed his attraction towards him.

It only took 7 years.

"I'm so glad waffles is a perk," Kurt retorted, and Finn nodded eagerly. His enthusiasm was endearing, and Kurt couldn't resist kissing Finn's forehead as he stood up to bring his plate to the sink. "So, I thought for your birthday we could do something fun."

"Like bowling?"

"Finn, we live in New York City. You have to find something to entertain yourself besides bowling."

"But bowling's fun," he whined, swallowing the last of his waffles. Kurt whisked over to take his plate, putting it in the dishwasher before continuing on with the plans he had been formulating for the past couple months.

"Regardless, giant cultural mecca of an environment and you want to go _bowling _every time I let you decide what we do."

"We're not going to another museum are we?" Finn asked warily, causing Kurt to sigh. Their visit to the Met had been a disaster, but that was also almost four years ago when Rachel Berry was in their lives and dictated that Finn was required to go, a mistake that seemed almost as large as the fact that they were still dating period.

"No, like I said, I've learned my lesson in showing you other cultural experiences," Kurt responded.

"I didn't mean to knock the vase over," Finn mumbled, looking abashed, "you were just so excited about that painting and I meant to turn my head and my arms went with it and, I didn't mean it-"

"I know Finn, I know. We've been over this. And I promise you won't be attacked by King Tut, Rachel said that out of spite because you got us thrown out."

"I don't know man, sometimes I hear weird noises at night…"

"We live in a small apartment in Brooklyn. I'd be amazed if you didn't." Finn quieted down after that, and Kurt took a breath. "Now, are you ready for your present?"

"I get presents?" Finn exclaimed loudly, his eyes shining brightly like he was still a little kid.

"It is your birthday," Kurt replied dryly as he ran to the small linen closet-an area Kurt knew he wouldn't look because that would require Finn to acknowledge cleaning as something he had to do. He pulled out the box he had wrapped expertly a week ago, practically bouncing as he went to hand it to Finn who took it eagerly. It took him less than thirty seconds to rid the box of its outer wrapping, struggling with the tape Kurt had overused on the sides of the box.

"Dude," Finn sighed after a minute, sucking on a paper cut as he tried unsuccessfully to rip into the box. Kurt had foreseen this and smirked as he grabbed the band aid he had prepared on the counter, wrapping it gingerly around Finn's finger. He then grabbed scissors and cut the tape around the sides so Finn could actually get into his present, and his squeal of happiness was so loud Kurt was sure he had gone deaf, but a giant smile spread across his face nonetheless.

"Do you like it?" Kurt asked, somehow still apprehensive.

"Dude, is this like an _official_ jersey?" Finn asked in awe as he dropped the box on the ground, ignoring the rest of its contents and putting it on immediately over his plain white teeshirt.

"Yes," Kurt answered him simply, letting Finn spin around in his new Derek Jeter jersey. "Are you going to look at the rest of the box or continue to put on a fashion show for me?" he asked a couple minutes later as Finn examined himself in the mirror next to their door. Finn mumbled under his breath, and while Kurt didn't quite hear him he was sure the words _at least I didn't prance around in cowboy boots for three hours _came out of his lips. He would have retorted, but he remembered the cowboy boots also came in handy when he realized Finn had a thing for certain outfits.

Finn picked up the box and opened the card, which he promptly ignored as the item inside it took his attention. "Kurt-" he said, completely speechless, looking between Kurt and the prize item he had managed to snab the second Finn said his feelings for Kurt were less than brotherly.

"Finn," was all he said now, his face practically in pain from smiling so much.

"These are…Kurt, these are like insanely good seats, and this is a major game-"

"It's your birthday," was all Kurt said in reply.

"But dude, this are like-like celebrity seats, against the Red Sox," Finn's voice was in complete aw, his eyes going back and forth between the tickets and Kurt's face.

"Well then you better make sure you wear that jersey and scream extra loud," Kurt shrugged. Finn leapt across the room, whispering 'thank you' in between kisses, and while Kurt would have loved nothing more than to drag his boyfriend into the bedroom and spend the day having awesome thank you/birthday sex, the game was only a few hours away. "Okay, you're welcome, you're welcome," Kurt finally pulled away, laughing. Finn's grin was directly in his vision, their faces still extremely close.

"You're the best boyfriend ever, and tonight I'll make sure _you're _screaming extra loud," Finn promised, and Kurt burst into laughter despite himself.

"Finn, we've talked about this," he said after a minute, "Please stop trying to say things you think are sexy because they're just…they're not."

"They totally are though," Finn replied indignantly, looking half like he would pick a fight about this.

"Only coming from you," Kurt reassured after a minute, kissing him lightly. "Now, what should I wear to the game tonight?"


End file.
